Animated Atrocities 37
Summary Enter criticizes Disney's attempt at being DreamWorks but gets way too overemotional about the main character's father. Description Yeah, it's a recipe for disaster alright. Transcript Click here for the Script Trivia * Mr. Enter's most hated animated character changed from Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) to Buck (Chicken Little). * It was uploaded on January 18, 2014 *'Credits song': "One Little Slip" by Barenaked Ladies. *This movie was voted for Mr Enter to review on DeviantART *The Title card was made in July 2014 *One of the things that got Mr Enter most angry *His Chicken Little review is hilarious just because of how above and beyond he expresses his utter hate for Buck, which he does constantly, in this, one of his longer reviews. The best occasion has to be after Buck's incredibly hypocritical "You have to be willing to listen to your children, even if they have nothing to say" line. Mr. Enter hears this and is none too pleased how far it goes against everything Buck has been doing for the past hour and is left completely speechless by it. He then goes on another rampage, this time with gunshots involved. * Mr. Enter: Uh-huh. No. First of all, YOU'RE AWFUL! Second of all, that's too little, too late. Third, YOU'RE AWFUL! Fourth, that clearly wasn't love earlier, that was neglect. Fifth, YOU'RE AWFUL!!! And finally, probably the most important thing, ALIENS!!!!!! * Originally this review was gonna be animated atrocities 60 but was replaced with "Truth or Square" from Spongebob Square pants and this review was originally Are You Happy Now? from Spongebob but moved it to season 3 * Mr enter Believes that Chicken Little is the worst movie in the Disney canon. * PerfectZanderSanchez Response is I actually feel like Home on the Range is worse than Chicken Little, though I've heard your thoughts on Meet the Robinsons too and I actually sorta consider that a guilty pleasure. Buck Cluck, though, is a terrible, rancid character. * BlazeHeartPanther Response is Well, you are entitled to an opinion Mr. Enter, however, Chicken Little was not considered the worst Disney animated movie, most would have said the Black Cauldren. (I personally like both for what they tried to do) * WillChilton Response is I've heard a few people say that Home on the Range was worse than Chicken Little, and that even though Sanjay and Craig isn't a great show, it's a whole lot better than "Fart Baby" makes it out to be. I'll admit that I share those opinions, but I've heard those thoughts from other people. * IMDb rated his review 5.9 out of 10 Buck Buck has been named Mr. Enter's new most hated animated character for various reasons still hates Peggy Hill a whole lot, but he hates Buck more He probably hates Buck more, most likely because he had bad parents himself (According to his Tumblr and some videos that is) Througout the Review. He gave Buck very Smart Insults Like "Dickasshole" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Series Category:Movie Reviews